


The Shattered and the Broken

by city_skylines



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Other, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_skylines/pseuds/city_skylines
Summary: Gray finds himself at the mercy of the person he'd never thought to see again. The last person who had still loved him. For the monster he was.





	The Shattered and the Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is not edited, so I apologize for any mistakes- I didn't have time to recheck everything.

* * *

_*Flashback*  
_

_"How could you?!"_

_Mika screamed, her eyes burning with rage at her sister._

_"I couldn't leave him.." Ur spoke quietly, looking at the bed to see a small child sleeping in there._

_"You should have just left him!" She hissed._

_"I cant," Ur's voice faltered, "Even if you don't love your own son, I do. I'll take care of him."_

_"But that-" Mika said, pointing furiously at the child, "-Shouldn't be allowed to live. Didn't you see what he has inside of him? He's a monster!"_

_"He won't be if I can train him," Ur finished, standing protectively over the child._

_"Fine!" Mika spat, opening the door and ready to leave Ur's home, "But I don't ever want to see that thing again!"_

_"You won't have to," Ur assured her, watching with sad eyes as she slammed the doors, venturing out into the cold._

_The demon had awakened._

_But her gaze quickly changed as she sensed the child stirring awake._

_"Where," The boy said, "Where am I?"_

_Ur smiled at the boy, giving him a hug in turn. "You're home Gray."_

* * *

 

_**The Day Before...** _

_"Ur!" Lyon shouted, pointing frantically at the Ice Mage. "I found someone!"_

_"Where?" Ur asked, hopping down from the rock she was searching at._

_"Over here! It's a small boy!"_

_Ur ran over to where Lyon was, gasping when she saw the boy._

_She quickly grabbed onto the boulder, and pushed it far enough to remove the thing from under the boy. He had pale skin with raven hair and onyx eyes that were slowly blinking awake._

_"Here," Ur said gently, offering a hand. "What's your name?"_

_The small boy shivered slightly, not being used to the cold. "I-I'm Gray.."_

_"Well then Gray, shall we go?" Ur said, a hint of amusement in her voice._

_"Yeah! C'mon, I'm Lyon!" The white-haired boy grinned, siding next to Ur._

_"Don't worry Gray. We won't hurt you," Ur smiled, "I'm Ur. If you join us, we can make sure that something like this doesn't happen again."_

_"Really?" Gray squeaked, gazing longingly at the hand._

_"Really." Ur said, tilting her head in a friendly way._

_Gray accepted the hand, unsure of what would happen but when they touched, he felt a feeling of safeness coming from the woman._

* * *

 

_**Back with Mika..** _

_The day Gray was born, was a mistake. Mika sensed it._

_Gray had gotten the trait passed down from her. He had acquired it._

_The demon's Soul._

_A rare disease that had enabled users to be cursed with this to have a demon born inside of them. When the right age, the demon would unleash itself and tear anything in its path. The user had either have the soul taken over by the demon or overpower it, but it was extremely rare for those people to out strength a demon._

_Mika had suffered from this. She had been kicked out of her family, and nearly slaughtered many times. It was Ur that had ran off with her, and together the two of them had helped each other out. It was thanks to Ur that had allowed Mika to survive._

_But as Mika became an adult and a mother, she began to feel the effects of the demon. She would collapse out at times and her eyes would turn an icy pale blue color._

_Her craving for destruction had started to take her over, in the form of a demon. She would go through changes in which she would acquire demonic changes._

_Ur knew that Mika had became a threat and yet, she stayed by her side, guiding her sister through the darkness. But even that didn't work._

_The demon inside Mika had wanted to kill Gray so many times, but she was able to restrain the urge._

_The demon had wanted bloodshed, to destroy everything. To cause pain and misery for others._

_And it's name was Deliora._

* * *

 

_**Attack of Deliora...** _

_"Mika!"_

_Ur's voice echoed through the blazing fire. "Mika! Stop, don't do this!"_

_Ur looked up horrified, as she saw Deliora standing over what was left of the village._

_It was in ruins. Fire burned everywhere, and houses collapsed onto one another. The agonizing screams of the people being crushed or skin burned alive by the raging demon that was her sister._

_Ur ran towards Deliora, anger sprouting through her. "Deliora!" Ur shouted, "I'll defeat you! For Mika!"_

_She charged, ready to use ice-make magic to assist her. But it was then when Deliora turned its head, and swiping away the small figure of Ur._

_Ur landed with a harsh thud, collapsing on a snowy mountain nearby. She fell, close to becoming unconscious from the impact._

_"Master Ur!" A little boy shouted, running up to his master._

_"T-The demon.. Lyon.. Deliora.. Is my sister.."_

_And with that, Ur had blacked out._

_Lyon quickly carried Ur back into their home, his eyes twinkling with worry and rage._

_And it had been that fateful day that had sealed Mika away from the side of humanity and onto the demonic side. She would forever be branded with the demon name 'Deliora'. Her life was chosen on the path of destruction and loss to come._

* * *

 

**Present Day...**

Gray was on a mission to find a priceless artifact that had been said to be trapped in the middle of Magnolia woods. He gathered up all his supplies, and got ready to began the journey.

He was only fifteen minutes in when he spotted something in the corner of his eyes. He looked up from the bush he was checking out. It was a small glint.

Gray reached down to grab it but only felt the sound of movement from behind him. He turned his head but it was too late. He crumpled down to the ground as a presence had made itself known. The figure picked the boy up, and slung him over their shoulder and quietly jumped away into the darkness.

* * *

 

"Where is he?!"

Makarov's frantic voice rang out throughout the guild hall.

Everyone stopped talking. It was rare to see the Master stressing out so much.

"Where's..who?" Guildarts asked cautiously, whisking up another drink from Mirajane.

"Gray!" Makarov yelled, as if it was extremely obvious.

Everyone froze. They all looked around, whispering to each other.

"Now that you mention it.." Lucy wondered, "Where is he?"

"He was sent out to a mission and hasn't come back yet!"

"Well," Reedus piped up, "Missions do take some time.."

"Yes! I know!" Makarov nearly snapped, "But this one was supposed to be finished almost three hours ago!"

"Oh," Reedeus frowned.

"Maybe he got sidetracked?" Wakaba asked.

"He wouldn't have. He promised to fight me straight afterwards," Natsu chimed in, pumping his fist in the air, "But don't you worry Gramps, we'll find him!"

"I hope so." Makarov murmured worriedly, calming down a bit.

Natsu grinned. "Of course! I promise you!"

* * *

 

**Gray’s POV**

Gray groaned. He turned himself over so he was resting on his side. He groggily opened his eyes, blinking slowly. He winced slightly at the harsh sunlight blaring down at him. His body ached as he pushed himself up, his arms threatening to fall back down onto the soft sheets of blanket.

After a few more moments of confusion, his drowiness faded away. His eyes became clear. He blinked. Where was he?

The boy was in a dark room, with only the small cup of light shining from under the door. It was a bit cramp, with only the matress in the corner and a small wooden table and chair on the other side of the room.

It was quiet, with only the sound of pipes creaking and small drops of water leaking from the pipes. Gray finally looked down to see that he was wearing a plain white T-shirt with dark sweatpants.

He positioned himself so he was now sitting on the soft matress he was on before. His hand ran through his raven hair and found that his hair was matted with sweat. It was then when he finally noticed it. The room he was in was awfully warm, and Gray groaned as beads of sweat dripped from his face.

Gray steadied his breathing, trying to ignore the building up heat that stung him slightly.

The heat began to intensify, as if someone was cranking up the switch by ten times. Gray stood up, trying to keep his legs from shaking so much. He gasped, stumbling. The raven haired boy leaned onto the wall for support, feeling the now burning wall with his hands.

Gray almost wanted to spit at himself at how pathetic he was right now. He hissed as he tripped, nearly falling right into the concrete walls.

Pain seared across his forehead, as if it was burning. His skin had lost it's cool touch, and now was turning red with blisters. Everything stung badly.

He let out a small desperate cry for help as tears began to blur his vision. They were wet, but also burned his already hot skin.

He felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness, gritting his teeth as his whole body felt as if it was set on fire.

"Damn.." Gray gasped out, before letting his legs fall, collasping onto the hard stone floor. The boy panted, blacking spots forming, blocking his vision once again.

Gray looked at the door from the spot on the floor he was lying down at. His eyes were closing but he was able to make a figure entering with a small click.

The person was wearing heels, and had a rather feminine voice.

"Well," The voice purred, "Looks like I finally got the Ice Mage out-"

And that was all Gray was able to manage out before his eyes gave up and fell shut, enveloping Gray into the darkness.

* * *

 

Gray woke up to a searing pain at his stomach. He gasped, gritting his teeth to sustain the pain.

He tried to move his arms, but found that they were restrained. He strained his neck both ways to see that they were cuffed down onto a metal table. And so were his legs and waist.

He felt something warm trickle down his stomach and pouring onto his sides.

He couldn't see quite clearly and his vision was limited thanks to the cuffs but he saw a flash of blood and paled.

He struggled, trying to break free but found it impossible. It was as if all his energy was gone, and he couldn't use Ice-Make Magic. He hissed, pulling back tears from spilling out of the corners of his eyes, struggling to contain the cut he had gotten near his stomach.

He heard a small chuckle and the footsteps of somehow emerging from the shadows. The figure started walking closer to the trapped boy.

"My, my," The voice spoke, "Isn't this such a wonderful sight to see~"

Gray wanted to hurl. He wanted to spit at the lady. He felt his anger direct towards her, because she did this. But he didn't, in fact, he completely froze when he saw the woman's face.

She looked so much like Ur.

The face structure, the hair, and her smile. She gave him a smile and it nearly matched that of Ur's.

It was only the icy blue eyes that had differenced her from Gray's Master.

"U-Ur?" Gray said shaking and breathing harshly.

"Ur?" The woman's velvet voice purred, "That dirty denile Ice Mage? Oh no, not that maggot. Far worse."

"N-No," Gray stuttered, gulping and trying to pull a straight face. "...then who?"

Her deep icy blue eyes flickered hungrily, pulling out a scalpel. This earned a small gasp from Gray.

Her hands reached out to touch the boy but Gray struggled, aimlessly trying to kick at her.

She roughly grabbed the raven's hair, pulling him up as far as he could go, nearly choking him. She hushed, pointing a thin finger at Gray's mouth.

She smirked. "I'll need to quiet you down then.."

Gray tried, he really did. But his restraints were keeping him from doing anything except lie still, his back shivering against the cool metallic table.

He stiffened as the Ur look-alike had gagged his mouth with a piece of cloth.

"Be a good boy now.." She continued on, dragging the tip of the blade across the raven's bare chest.

Gray shivered, closing his eyes afraid to see what would happen next.

It was silent. The second Gray decided to take a peek, he instantly regretted it. He felt the scalpel plunged deep into his side. He tried to scream, for it to only come out muffled by the cloth in his mouth.

"No need to be so loud." The woman trailed on, touching Gray's bare chest with her cold and pale fingers.

Gray sobbed, tears falling out of his face and onto the strapped table. The woman ignored him, and reached out to cup his chin.

"Dont worry~" She purred, before smirking at the boy, "It'll only get worse from here..."

And she was right. The next few hours were filled with such excruciating pain for Gray.

She had finally gotten rid of the gag and Gray remained silent, only huffing angrily at the woman.

Gray had tried to break free of the shackles once again and had almost succeeded as he managed to bite woman as her hand had gotten too close to Gray. She woman half shrieked, slapping the boy. She pulled back her finger and raised her foot.

"Filthy little animal!" She screamed, kicking at the defenseless boy. She shoved her heel deep into Gray's cheek, burying his already stained face with blood. "Do you know why Ur left you?"

Gray stopped struggling at the sound of his master's name. He looked up, fresh tears in his eyes, glaring angrily at the woman but a small desperate look at his face appeared.

The woman smirked noticing it. "She killed herself because she didn't love you. She never did and finally ended herself when Deliora came along."

The boy's eyes widened. His face fell into shock. He went limp, no longer trying to escape. It was useless.

The woman's smile grew bigger and she started laughing. She began striking him, with the blade or with her hands. Gray laid as empty as a ragged doll.

"She didn't sacrifice her life to save _you_ Gray. She killed herself to get away from you."

"N-No.." Gray's hoarse voice trailed off. He looked frantically at his body. It was covered in cuts, blood gushing out of his arms, legs, and chest. His left leg was bent in a distorted angle, which probably meant it was broken. His body twitched in pain, silently screaming at the injuries he had sustained.

"Yes." The woman said, brushing the hair from Gray's face, "The only person who loved you... Killed themself because of you."

The woman bent down to Gray's ear, enjoying the sight of the shaking boy. What a masterpiece she had created.

"No one would love a monster like you... Gray.." She whispered ever so lightly. Her voice sent a chill through the boy.

It sounded like Ur as well.

"I should know. After all Gray.. I created you, my little mistake..."

This earned a choke from the boy. "W-What?"

The woman gave off an amused grin. "Ur was such a fool. To raise you.." She went on, "She should have just left you for dead when Deliora attacked the village. It would have been better that way, Yes..."

"B-But, that means," Gray said, shaking again, but this time from shock and anger.

"Yes, Gray. I'm surprised you didn't notice before," The woman smirked, "My name was once Mika Fullbuster.. But nevertheless.. I am your mother."

Gray let out a cry, jerking wildly at his mother. "No! It can't be!"

Mika smiled sadistically. "It is Gray."

Mika stabbed the blade deep into Gray's flesh, his scream muffled as Mika placed her hand tightly over Gray's mouth.

Gray's eyes began to blink, and soon the boy saw dark spots appearing, drifting him off into a dream less sleep.

Mika removed her hand, which had a drug placed onto it. She ran her hand through her son's hair, which was matted with blood.

"My dear Gray.." She hummed, "I'll never forgive you for what you did. You've ruined my life, now its time I pay back for everything you did..."

* * *

 

"...Gray...I think...waking..up.."

Gray blinked open his eyes to see large eyes staring back at him. He was greeted with a face full of pink hair. "Lucy! Hurry! Get Wendy!"

"Got it!" A faint voice yelled, scrambling to find the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Ice Princess! Can you hear me?" The dragon slayer asked.

"Natsu.." Gray croaked out. His voice was sore from screaming so much and it nearly killed him to start talking again.

"I'm here Gray," Natsu said, brushing the hair away from Gray's dirty face.

"U-Ur.." Gray's hoarse voice whispered.

"That woman that looked like Ur?" Natsu asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He proceeded to smile slightly. "We totally beat her, don't worry."

"H-How did you find.." Gray tried to speak but Natsu hushed him.

"Gajeel was able to smell out your scent, it took some time but we're here now. We're underground in some sort of shelter, in the woods of Magnolia."

Gray leaned his head back into Natsu's arms, trying to form a smile as much as he could.

"T-Thank you..." Gray's voice broke as he let a tear fall from his face.

"No problem, snow cone," Natsu said gently, caressing the boy's cheek. "I'll be here for you, no matter what."

Gray then was embraced into a tight but soft hug by the fire dragon slayer. Gray began to cry, letting his tears fall onto Natsu's shoulders.

Gray cried softly as Natsu called out to Wendy so she could heal the wounded boy. But it was useless. Natsu knew that deep inside, no matter how long it took for Gray to recover, a piece of him had broke. He would never be the same again. Everything was different now. But it was Gray's choice to choose whether it would be a good change or not.

After all, it was a piece of Gray that had shattered off from the rest.

It was him. And what he had become.

**The shattered and the broken.**

* * *

 

**Epilogue-**

"Gray. Why did you come?"

Gray looked at his mother, who was chained down and behind bars in the Fairy Tail dungeon. She had not been interrogated yet and Gray had volunteered to do it himself.

"I know." Gray said all of a sudden.

"What?" Mika asked, furrowing her eyebrows worriedly.

"I know why you did it," The boy broke, his voice becoming smaller and small by each word.

"Did what?" Mika asked, jiggling the shackles on her wrists.

"Why you.. Tortured me.." Gray whispered, he opened the cell door and entered inside, resting on the floor in front of Mika. "Because.. Of the demon inside me... And you."

Mika's eyes widened. How did this information leak out? "Gray-"

"Please," Gray begged, tears forming at his eyes, "Stop... I-I know already, so please.. Stop pretending."

I know it wasn't you. You didn't do it, it was.. Deliora." Gray continued on, his voice shaking, "Lyon.. He told me... Now I finally know the truth. I'm willing to forgive you.. I'm just angry on why you didn't tell me sooner, I could have helped.."

"I-I'm sorry Gray.. I hurt you, my son.. Everyone else.. And my sister, I-I-" Mika said, tears spilling from her face and hitting the floor, "I killed my own sister.."

"It's alright.. It's wasn't your fault," Gray murmured, "It was Deliora, so please don't blame yourself."

Mika looked down at the cold stone floor. "I want you to know that I'm-"

But Mika never finished as she gasped. She felt a warm body next to hers and saw Gray there, embracing the woman in a hug.

"No need," Gray murmured, "I forgive you."

Mika was silent as Gray pulled out her chains and helped her up.

"Thank you... Mother."

* * *

 

***Technically in this story, Gray had the demon trapped inside of him too, along with Mika. But Gray had overpowered it and gotten the power to wield Devil Slaying Magic from his father Silver (As Silver realized that Gray had earned the ability to have the magic now since he defeated his demon)***

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is my first actual time trying to write angst, so please no hate. I tried, I think it turned out.. Alright?


End file.
